In order to pull a silicon single crystal and so on continuously by Czochralski method, for example, the crucible has to be successively charged with polycrystalline silicon nuggets, which becomes a raw material, for each time when the amount of the raw material melt in the crucible becomes a prescribed amount or less.
To charge this crucible with a raw material, recharge tubes have been used conventionally. This recharge tube has a cylindrical structure, and can be charged with a raw material (e.g., polycrystalline silicon).
When recharge tubes are charged with a polycrystalline raw material, each recharge tube is separately loaded onto an exclusive carriage (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1), and is charged with a prescribed amount of the polycrystalline raw material while the raw material is being weighed on the carriage (see, e.g., Patent Literature 2).
Then, the recharge tube having been charged with the raw material is stored and managed while loaded on the carriage. The management of information including the kind of raw material for use and the charged amount is performed by human hands.